taken away from me
by Pika'Girl'In'The'Poke'World
Summary: Lucy's mother always encouraged her to use magic. So much so that she sent her to fairy tail to learn about it. There she met laxus and Makarov. When her mother died, her father sealed away Lucy in their house. Will Lucy and Laxus ever see each other again? Will love blossom or will it wither away? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

_**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail. As much as I or you would like to own it we dont.**_

_**AN: I'm already sorry if I don't get chapters out regularly. I'm still figuring this whole thing out and this is my first fic so please be nice about the constructive criticism. I'll try my best on this. if there's anything that doesn't make sense(hopefully there's not) I apologize profusely**_.

~Chapter 1 Reunions~

A ten-year-old Lucy sat at one of the guilds many round tables next to a fourteen year old Laxus. "Papa says this is the last time i can come..", Lucy said trying not to let the tears in her eyes fall. "I-I don't wanna leave. I'll b-be all alone", she said barely keeping her irksome sobs unnoticeable. Laxus was about to comfort her when several men in black suits shuffled in through the huge oak doors. A refined and elegant female emerged out of the swarm of men.

"Miss Heartifilia it is time to go." she spoke to Lucy with almost no emotion. "NO!" Lucy yelled "I-I wanna stay with Laxi-chan and jiji" her voice calming after her out burst. She tried to reach for Lucy only to fail as she hid behind laxus. She once again tried to get her but this time stopping as Laxus growled at her. Master Makarov stepped between them and put his hands up.

Master Markov walked past his grandson to a crying Lucy. "Lucy, my child", she raised her head to look at him,"go home" "but I... I wanna stay 'sniff' this i-is my home" she spoke stammering through her sobs. "and it always will be, but for now go home to your father. If anything happens you can come her when ever you want. Okay?" " 'sniff' O-Okay.." she responded. she turned to laxus to see him taking off his favorite necklace. "Here, so you know you'll always have a home here." he said draping it around her neck. her hand wrapped its-self around the lightning bolt orb. "... then this is so you'll always know i remember you", she said as she got up on a chair to match his height. she leaned forward till her chubby lips met his cheek. a blush formed across his face as she ended her 'gift'.

I'll miss you Blondie," he said as she was dragged away by a suited man. "I'll be sure to come visit Laxi-chan!" she yelled before the carriage door closed. they both knew it was a lie knowing her father, but it still made them both feel better.

* * *

As days went by and no one had heard from Lucy, Laxus became agitated and anxious. When days became weeks laxus began to shut himself off. For the first time in weeks laxus initiated a talk with his grandfather. "That's it jiji. tell me where she lives."but he didn't answer. He just continued to stare at his now empty beer mug. "Fine. If you won't tell me I'll find her myself." he yelled gaining the unwanted attention of the guild, not that he cared. He angerly stormed to the job board and grabbed a random job before rushing out of the guild.

He took several jobs one after another. Hoping to find at least a trace of Lucy, but always coming back empty handed.

Once, he came back from a job with a boy about 12 or 13 wearing a hat the covered his eyes and sunglasses as extra per-cation. _(if you haven't figured it out its bixslow)_

* * *

Lucy wasn't fairing much better.

After a week of being home she began to lock herself away in her deceased mothers personal library. Slowly becoming a sad and lonely shell of the happy-go-lucky girl she once was. The maids had to force her to come out to the dinning room to eat with her father, not that he ever showed up.

Every night, if she didn't fall asleep reading a book, she wrapped her hands around the lightning orb and cried her self to sleep. When she turned 15 she began to ask her father for money. she didn't do anything with it, just saved it by putting it in one of her many pillows. She began doing this every other week, that is until, her seventeenth birthday pasted.

Lucy happily skipped down the hall to her fathers office. She almost had enough to leave her real life hell. "Just once more and i'll leave. Maybe I'll see laxi-chan. I bet he's a total hunk", she thought as she stopped outside the large mahogany doors. Lucy took a deep breath to calm herself. She was about to push open the when she heard her father speak. "Yes, i assure you she is the perfect lady. quiet, beautiful, intelligent, a talented dancer, and a skilled gymnast so shes quite.. how do i say... flexible." at this point Lucy was running down the hall to her room and began packing. She didn't care if she didn't have the money. Her clothes, books, mothers keys, shoes and the pillow filled with money, all were thrown into a bag.

Now all she had to do was wait. hours past like centuries, that is until her clock showed it was midnight. Lucy quickly tied a make-shift rope to her window and climbed her way to the back corner of the house, she swiftly looked around as she made her way to the woods. All she needs is to make it to a town with a train station and shes home free to Fairy Tail.

* * *

~ two week time skip~

Laxus scanned the guild for the second time that day. "Tsk, Of course shes not here. She never is. Not since 7 years ago.."he mumbled to himself. He was about to turn away when the guild doors opened just enough to let a small feminine figure through. He faintly heard an angelic voice trying to get someones attention. The brawl in the guild making it hard for even him with his dragon slayer ears to hear her clearly. Laxus made his way to her curious to what she may want. The closer he came the more familiar she got. "No it couldn't be...could it?" he thought.

When her sent drifted towards his nose he was sure it was Lucy. His Lucy. Her eyes made contact with his and she instantly recognized him. "Hey Watch Out" they both heard. Lucy turned slightly to see a chair coming right at her. The brown orbs laxus was staring at closed and her arms covered her beautiful face.

After several seconds of darkness made by her eyelids, she slowly opened her eyes to see laxus' back in front of her. "You okay Blondie?" he said turning around. She immediately jumped on him and kissed his cheek several times. "Oh thank you! thank you! thank you Laxi-chan!"

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the guild yelled, except for the select few that remembered. Not only was she kissing laxus in front of everyone, but she had called him laxi-chan and wasn't at the very least being threatened. In fact he had a very prominent blush across his face.

"Laxus Fight Me!", Natsu yelled completely forgetting about Lucy and not even noticing her in his arms.

"Shut It Flame brain. Aren't you at least curious about the girl at all", Gray said staring at Lucy.

" I must agree with Gray on this one. after all he has not scowled at her once" Erza said coming into the conversation.

"Do you think shes strong or that she'll fight me?" Natsu said earning a punch from Erza.

"haha! You're such a loser fire dic-" Gray couldn't finish his sentence because Natsu's fist collided with his jaw, starting another brawl.

Laxus and Lucy didn't pay any mind to the commotion for they were to busy enjoying their embrace. Lucy's legs eventually wrapped around his waist and he began to walk to his grandfathers office. The trip there being all to short. Lucy and Laxus reluctantly released each other. Lucy played with the hem of her skirt as Laxus knock on the door. There was a ruffling of papers, a drawer being slammed shut and small foot steps towards the door.

"Dirty old pervert",Laxus muttered under his breath. A small man opened the door tof be greeted by a scowling laxus. "What do you want you know I'm busy la-" he didn't finish his words as he noticed Lucy. "Who's this young lady? Don't tell me you actually decided to make me the grand-babies I asked for?", he began to intaragating Laxus when Lucy decided to step in on the conversation. "It's been a long time hasn't it jiji?" The old man stared at her wide eyed. The only people that called him that was laxus and "LUCY!" He yelled as he launched himself at her.

after a long reunion with lots of hugging of her legs, and 'accidently' butt grabbing Lucy fell asleep while curled up in Laxus' arms. He picked her up and began to make his way out of the office when master Makarov said,"Don't be stupid and make her cry... it's best for both of you."

* * *

Laxus silently tucked Lucy into his own bed. She looked like an angel wrapped in his sheets. He wasn't gonna lie, he wanted nothing more than to strip her and take her right there. He knew he was in love with her, he just wasn't sure about her. He sighed deciding this was something to think about in the morning.

he turned away, ready to sleep on the couch when he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Don't go, stay. I've been alone for to long", Lucy mumbled half asleep. "Okay Blondie" were his only words before stripping to his boxers and crawling in the covers. She layed her head on his chest before sighing and falling back asleep in his warmth.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unusual Beginning

**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. **

**_AN: I'm sorry if Laxus seems a little ooc. It was the only way that made sense with the way I wanted to write it. I'm also sorry that I updated later than I planned. I ended up sprain in my wrist and jamming my thumb..._**

**_ special shout out to my reviewers, Canori, PrettyStarsInTheSky, AngelicXDemons, ilovewolves15, darkgal16, and HellsBloodyAngels. thanks for being nice about the reviews. and to all my followers and favoriters(?) 'picks up random mic and clears throat' YOU GUYS ROCK! 'drops mic and makes awkward exit'_**

_~Chapter 2 An Unusual Beginning~_

_"Laxus, where are we going?,"Lucy asked as he pulled her along. "Somewhere spectacular my love," Laxus responded with hearts in his eyes. 'Okay that's weird...' Lucy thought. The farther they waliked the more terrifying and unfimiliar their path became._

_They began to approach a dark and eerie forest. "Seriously! what am i in? a horror movie?," Lucy thought out loud. Laxus turned to her, his eyes back to normal but his smile... his smile was of something a serial killer who enjoyed what they do too much. "Of course you are my dear.** And I'm your worst nightmare**" _

Lucy woke up with a start, feeling like she had just been strangled. Breathing heavily, she took in her surroundings. Laxus groaned as he shifted, conforming to her newly changed posture. "Is everything okay?" He began, concerned even if he was half asleep. "Ya... just had the weirdest dream," Lucy spoke while caressing his necklace. Laxus turned over and stared at the clock next to the bed, waiting for his eyes to adjust. "It's five in the morning. Shall we stay awake or go back to sleep?" He said trying to lighten the tense atmosphere surrounding her.

"Ya...sleep sounds nice,"she muttered, taking her original place on Laxus' bare chest.

* * *

Several hours later, Lucy and Laxus woke up the normal way. Well as normal as waking up to crashing in the living room and kitchen. "The Hell?" Laxus mumbled instantly getting out of bed to investigate the noise with Lucy following close behind. "When do you think Laxus-sama will wake with the mysterious miss?" A male voice said. Who ever he was he seem very educated. "I don't know how I feel about breaking into another man's house while he's in his bed with a girl," another male, in an almost perverse tone, spoke. "WHAT! You guys said he knew we were coming over." The last voice feminine and a little bossy according to Lucy.

"We've all told a white lie here or there Ever," "White lie, white lie" the perverse one said with something echoing him. "Hmm so the girl's name is Ever?" Lucy thought. Laxus rounded the corner know exactly who the were. "Do you guys have any idea how loud you are? What time is it any way?"he questioned making his presence known. "I believe it is about ten in the morning, Laxus-sama," a man with long green hair said.

Laxus supplied a huge yawn before saying,"Wow we slept a long time, huh Blondie?...Lucy?" The girl who was once right behind him was now a few feet away, hiding behind the corner. "I promise they don't bite Blondie," he said.

she stared at him with disbelief then eventually made her way from around the corner. She immediately hid behind Laxus, still wary of the unknown people. "What are you guys doing here any way?"

"Laxus-sama, first, I believe greetings are in order," Laxus stared at him for a moment confused on what he ment, then it clicked. _'Shit! I forgot Blondie doesn't know anyone,'_ he inwardly scolded himself. "Okay let's make it simple. Bixslow is the idiot who wears a metal grate on his face."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" "Offense, offense," Bixslow yelled from behind Laxus with little totems flouting around his head.

But Laxus paid no mind to his and continued," Freed is the smart but blunt one that worships me."

"Laxus-sama this isn't what I ment when I -," Freed tried to continue but was shut out by Laxus beginning to talk again.

"And Evergreen is the abusive evil queen of fairy tail." And with that Ever hit him on the head with her fan, which made Lucy giggle.

Relaxing slightly, but still uneasy, Lucy began to introduce herself. "My name is Lucy Heartifilia, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintances," she said, stiffly curtseying. "No need to be so formal miss Heartifilia,"Freed responded. "I could say the same to you," Lucy mumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

Bixslow and Laxus stared at her, frozen, before they both were booming with laughter.

After several minutes, the room became quiet once more. "Soo... who's up for breakfast?" Evergreen said making more than one persons stomach growl.

"Ya... I thought as much."

* * *

After eating, Laxus decided to show Lucy magnolia, before formally introducing her to the guild. "Are you ready yet?" Laxus yelled from the other side of the door. Lucy huffed while fuffing her hair. "I guess.." Lucy said 'hopefully he likes how I look.'

Lucy slowly opened the door dreading the next few seconds. When the door was actually open enough for Laxus to see the beautiful young blonde, his breath caught. Lucy was noticeably blushing as she said," Is this okay for what we'll be doing today?"

Laxus wasn't at a loss for words, in fact he could think of plenty, but forming sentences was a whole other story. He eventually stuttered out,"y-Ya you l-look fine," which didn't even answer the question she asked. She nodded, staring at the floor as she made her way to the living room. Laxus trailed behind, trying not to stare as her hips swayed in front of him. 'Damn it! It's like she's doing this on purpose.' He thought trying to calm down his wild mind.

'Oh no! did Laxus not like my outfit? Or is it just me he doesn't like? Or is it a mix of the two? Or maybe-" her thoughts stop when she ran into the front door. "Owww ow owwie," Lucy chanted many times as if it helped the pain.

Laxus couldn't help but chuckle at her. He knew full well she was very intelligent, but sometimes she barely pasted as a ditsy blonde. "D-D-Don't laugh at me... you..you..you over grown electric current!" The fact that that was all she could come up with was quite amusing to him.

"Is that the best you got?" Laxus' face now inches from hers. "S-S-SHUT UP!" His smirk grew the more his teases effected her. The closer his face came to hers the more evident her vibrant blush became.

Her eyes shut tight, as his warm breath swept across her tightened mouth. Laxus' face clearly showing displeasure in this action. He quickly remedied his mistake by kissing her forehead instead of her lips.

"Come on Blondie, or else it'll be crowded by the time we get to town," he said quietly but it was clear he was irritable. Lucy's face relaxed but was she noted the change in Laxus' demeanor. Stilled a slightly flushed, Lucy tried to voice her thoughts," Laxus are yo-," but was cut off by her own yelp as Laxus scooped her up in his muscular arms. With a sudden rush of overwhelming power, her stomach filled with butterflies, tingling with his static electricity.

Seconds later, the loud clap of thunder sounded their arrival just off the main street in Magnolia.

"Oh My Gawd. That felt soo awesome! Can we do that again when we go back to your house?" Lucy spoke but then she realized something," ..that is.. if you'll still have me.."

"OF Course! I-I mean its not like you have anywhere else to go or anything," Laxus turned away so she wouldn't see the embarrassment on his face, unfortunately for him the red reached his ears, making Lucy giggle. "Thank you for taking me in, Laaaxxii-chan," she said, rolling her tongue.

"well are you gonna show me around or not?"

'Shes gonna be the death of me..' he thought.

Laxus grabbed Lucy's hand and guided her through the side roads to the main street. He never let g ok of her hand, telling her it was so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Lucy just looked up and smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

They wonder the streets, mindlessly staring at the canal, looking at the different stalls lined up along other stored and houses. He never once let go of her hand, even when the once busy town turned almost ghostly after dark

Laxus insisted they go home, since Lucy had yet to buy warmer clothing. But she refused to leave, seeing as the stars had just come out.

Laxus let out a sigh and draped his large coat over her shoulder as she sat on the edge of the canal. She wrapped it the rest of the way around herself before saying,"I almost wish we weren't in town, just do I could see more constellation..."

She yawned, letting Laxus know it was time to go. "Come on Blondie, let's go home. We can star watch some other time" he said as he picked her up.

She nuzzled her nose into his neck before mumbling," I l... yu laxus..."

**Soo I liked writing this chapter but I think the beginning could have been better. I wasn't really sure how to do that correctly. Cuz I wanted it to be unusual, not really scary or funny. **

**So tell me what you thought in the reviews. Favorite. Follow. You get it.**

***~* pika girl *~***


	3. Chapter 3: Part of the Family

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**A thanks to all the lovely people who like this story and even the people who don't, cuz at least you tried right.**

_~Part of the Family~_

_She nuzzled her nose into his neck before mumbling," I l... yu laxus..."_

Little did they know a certain white haired take-over mage was in the bushes with a camera, secretly taking pictures from the beginning of the day.

The next day mira already printed out a copy of the pictures and put them in the latest of the many albums. Knowing that Levy, Erza, or someone who didn't know or remember Lucy might just go looking through them in hopes for some information.

"MIRA-SANN!" Levy yelled run towards the bar,"Will you bring some lemonade and strawberry cake to the library? Erza and I are going to be down there for a while and thought some snacks might be good."

"Of course Levy, I'll bring them down right away,"Mira said with a smile.

Levy made her way back to the set of doors leading to the library. As soon as the doors closed behind her mira inwardly cheered, knowing it wouldn't be long before they saw the new pictures.

Her imaginary celebration paused half way as the guilds main hall was exposed to the outside by a blonde man who kicked the the large oak wood entrace.

Laxus wearing his usual purple dress shirt, maroon pants, but his coat suprisingly drapped over lucys shivering form. Her outfit being covered entirely by his majorly over sized coat.

"ACHOO!," Lucy sneeze practically echoed in the now quiet hall.

"Stop being a baby Blondie, its just a little water," Laxus said trying to disgues his worry with an almost harsh tone.

"Just a little water..." she said, her bangs covering her face. "JUST A LITTLE WATER?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "I Was Push Into The Canal! HOW THE HELL IS THAT A 'little water'?"

"C-Calm down Blondie"

"No You Calm Down!"

"L-lucy would you like me to get you a towel or some different clothes?" Mira stumbled over her words, attempting to contain Lucy's anger.

"Sigh... anger isnt going to get me anywhere,is it?" Lucy stated, relaxing as Laxus rested his arm over his shoulder. "Yes Mira. That would be lovely, if you dont mind."

"I'll be right back," Mira spoke before quickly leaving to go to one of several backrooms to get a towel. Laxus barely processed Mira scurrying off before dragging Lucy towards the ranjishu's table.

Lucy mopped the floor unintentionally, not picking up dirt, but leaving puddle after puddle for people to slip and start yet another fight through out the guild.

After safely arriving at the claimed table, Lucy was released from Laxus' death grip on his snuggly wrapped coat. She began to play with the sleaves that drooped past her hand a few inches. "Could this thing be any bigger?" She ask still adjusting then re-adjusting the long arm slots.

"It could but then I would have to pay extra for a special order," Laxus anwsered

"Jack ass..." Lucy mumbled under her breathe.

"I heard that," he countered.

"Just prooving my point, electical outlet," she retorted

Mira then popped out of nowhere with towel in hand. "You know you two fight like an old married couple, even though both laxus and I haven't seen you in years Lucy," Mira said, her eyes sparkling while imagining their wedding day.

"M-M-Mira! W-what are you talking about!?" Lucy said hoping Laxus didnt see her very prominent blush. Mira responded with a rant on how the two would have the cutest babies. Lucy was quick to look at Laxus for help. It didn't take him even a second to notice her stained cheeks.

She look angelic to him. Lips glossed just enough to be kiss-able, clothes covered by his over sized coat, hair dampened from the water, her eyes pleading yet pouting at the same time. If they weren't in front of so many damned people he probably would have ripped her clothes off.

*In reality*

Lucys hair was ratted and soaked from the dirty germ infested water. She stared at him terrified on what Mira would say if she continued. 'Why isn't he getting my message? Fine if he won't stop her i will.' "Mira! Can i please have my towel now?"

"Oh right, silly me. Here's your towel. Would you like anything else?" Mira asked even though she knew the anwser.

"A hot cocoa would do an amazing job of warmming me up," Lucy said making mira giggle.

"You haven't changed one bit," Mira whispered as she walked away with a smile.

Once Mira was gone once again a loud smack was heard by the people sitting near the ranjishu.

"OWWW What The Fuck Blondie?" Laxus yelled at the yonger blonde next to him. "Humph" was all he could get out of her.

"Miss Lucy, if you wouldn't mind my asking so, why did you hit Laxus-sama?" Freed ask hoping not to set off the bomb Laxus had put a timer on.

"Because he was being an insesitive prick who can't pick up on suddle hints," Lucy said which in return caused Ever to nod.

"What did i ever do to you?" Laxus asked aggresivly.

"Humph"

the rest of the day was spent with Lucy ignoring Laxus, Mira dreaming over their babies, and the rest of the guild, save a select few, still terrified by the blonde and the fact laxus had yet to kill her.

Laxus was finally fed up with her little act. He stood up and walked out of the guild, his blood boiling with annoyance. Lucy on the other hand was shocked(ahh get it because he's a lightning dragon slayer and and OK I'll shut up now..) that he would just leave her there to fend for herself. Not that she couldn't, but the only people she knew was small compared to everybody there. And there was the fact that he freaking left her.

Lucy stared at the door for a while before regretting everything that had happened. 'I didn't think he would actually leave with out me... What am I to do now?' She thought to herself. 'I'll-I'll just talk to Mira until he comes back... If he comes back.'

She made her way to the bar with her empty hot cocoa cup in hand and coat over her shoulders. She sat down on an empty stool and waited for Mira to motive her. After several minutes she eventually spoke up.

"Mira... do you think Laxus hates me now..."

"Oh Lucy, who could ever hate you? I do think he didn't deserve to be ignored that long for something so trivial as making me shut up,"Mira said with an almost motherly look in the eyes.

"Soo you noticed too? I'm sorry, it was just so embarrassing..."

Lucy stared at the bar counter," How should I apologize to him, Mira?"

"I think as long as it comes from you have he'll love it and forgive you."

"Thanks for the advice. Do you know where Laxus lives. I mean I he always zaps us there so I don't know where it is.."

Mira jots something down on a piece of paper,"Try not to get lost. Call me with Laxus' lacrima when you get there so I know you're safe."

"OK Mira. See you later!"Lucy yells from the huge doors.

Lucy followed the directions on the paper and eventually found a dirt path to follow. Every now and then tripping up on a over grown root and falling flat on her face. But no matter how bad her cuts and scraps burned and stung she kept going. After several minutes of powering through the pain, she came to a large clearing with a crystal clear lake. "Great now I can clean my wounds but where do I go after?"

She took off Laxus' coat and folded it before setting it in the grass. She then proceeded to take off everything but her undergarments. The walk to the water was painful but worth it for the cool soothing liquid. A rustling in the bushes just feet away sent her flying out of the water. Her hand immediately reached for her bare hips. "Shit, my keys are at Laxus'. Just my luck."

Lucy slowly inched her way backward towards her clothes, never taking her eyes off the shrubs.

"Blondie? You out here?" 'Laxus, just Laxus'

"Thank god lucy. Mira scared me to death when she said she gave you the wrong directions to my place. Next time wait for me... why are you so scratched up?"

"I...I uh may have...,"she mumbled the rest hoping he wouldn't hear.

"What was that. Speak up." Laxus was startin to annoyed by her little act.

"I ..uuu.. may have stumbled a bit while looking for the house..." Lucy said just loud enough for him to hear.

His face relaxed and a smile was faintly seen by Lucy as she turned to get her clothes.

A now dressed Lucy walked to Laxus and hugged him. "I'm sorry for ignoring you... I don't know what came over me. Forgive me?"

"Sorry but what you did was unforgivable for me," Lucy's face dropped and she hugged him tighter. "Unless you give me what I want."

"What exactly do you want?" She said, hoping she translated the signs correctly.

"A kiss," her lips were planted to his roughly, no longer care about her injuries. She may have been inexperienced but she wanted to give what they both wanted. He tugged her hair a bit, making her gasp, and thrust his tongue to mingle with hers. Time past and they both separated, out of breath, a single string of saliva strung their parting mouths. She rested her head against his muscular chest.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Then tell me the rest," she said, still breathing heavily.

"A kiss," he bent down and licked her ear lobe," whenever I like, where ever I like, for as long as I like."

She shivered at his deep voice," I think I can live with that."

She then leaned up, her head tilted as she met his lips once more.

This kiss short and sweet but just as passionate.

"Shall we, I don't know, go home and finish this make out session or is this where you murder me brutally and I haunt your relationships to the end of time?"

"I think for now we can go with the first one"

"hmmmm we'll see about that Laxus." Laxus couldn't help but laugh as they disappeared with the clap of thunder.

* * *

The next day Lucy and Laxus once again made there way to the guild. After all they forgot what they even went there for.

"Mira!" Lucy yelled run towards the bar. Unfortunately Lucy tripped over a chair leg. She braced her self for the floor, but felt an arm snake it's way around her waist. It pulled her up and set her on her feet, but didn't release her.

"Our deal Blondie," Laxus said gruffly.

"Of course. Thank you Laxi-chan,"she said as she turned in his grasp and kissed his addictive lips.

The show of love cut short by Mira screaming at the top of her lungs, and Master Makoravs soul slowly seeping out of his mouth.

Lucy escaped Laxus' grasp to make it the rest of the way to her destination.

"Mira I forgot to get my mark back yesterday."

"Oh I see, same place?...soooo you'll tell me the details later?" She asked but Lucy knew it wasn't a question.

"Ye's Mira same place...by the way where's Lisa, I havent seen her and I wanna tell her too."

The cup Mira was holding was immediately shattered in her grasp.

"Mira, your hand is bleeding. Come let's go to the imfirmery and bandage this,"Lucy said while leading Mira by the hands.

Lucy made Mira sit on the bed while she wrapped her hand.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened or bottle it up," Lucy said while staring at Mira now gauss covered hand.

"She's gone. We were on a mission and Elfman lost control. Lisa tried to help. I told her to run, b-but she wouldn't listen and then she disappeared...Right In My Arms!" Mira broke down in Lucy's lap.

"But she's still here, in your heart right?"

"Of course, but wha-"

"Then she's still part of the family, just in a different form."

Lucy stold up, and smiled at Mira. "I'm going to go show Laxus my mark!"

" L-lucy you were always apart of the Family too. Mine, Laxus' and the guilds. Remember that."

"I will." And with that she left the room to find her lovely taller blonde.

**_To my loverly: sorry for the late update I had issues with school. Please forgive me._**

**_Now I know Erza and Levy only showed up once but that's cuz I'm saving that for the next chapter. I did like writing the Mira Lucy part at the end. I thought it was beautiful any way, favorite and follow. Tell me what you thought in the reviews._**

**_*~* pika girl *~* _**


	4. NOT CHAPTER AUTHORS NOTE

Hey sorry that I haven't been uploading. I started this in sophomore year and totally forgot about it. What I'm gonna do is read it over and fix any thing that needs to be fixed or changed. I would like to keep it going and will try my best to do that. However I'm a senior in high school and trying to finish 11 credits so I can graduate with my friends. If I feel stressed I will either let you guys know or put this story up for adoption. Hopefully that doesn't happen though. ;-;

Thank you for reading this through and hopefully within the next few weeks there will be a new chapter up.

~PikaGirl


End file.
